Update 2.3
Dashers, the wait is FINALLY, FINALLY, FINALLY over! Geometry Dash 2.3 is here! Release: 7/12/2020 *New Secret level! The Challenge 2! *New vaults! Darkness & Nightmare! *New portals *New gamemodes! Cat, Jet, Cheetah and Gear! *A new orbs and pads! *At least 20 new backgrounds and 10 new grounds! *New blocks! *Tournament (for any player)! a tournament that happens every week! *Pro Tournament (for players with 100 demons or more)! A tournament that happens every other week! *Events! *Super Shop! Use diamonds to buy icons, ships, balls, UFOs, waves, robots, spiders, swingcopters, Cursors, cats, jets and gears! *Weekly leaderboard! Whoever has beaten the most demons by the end of the week will win 10000 orbs and a special icon! *Yearly leaderboard! Whoever is at the top by the end of the year will get to add a new official icon in Geometry Dash! *New ground types! *Request elder mod! (Only for Steam version) *New type of moderator: Leader Moderator! Has nearly all the privileges of Robtop! Includes not requesting ratings, but applying ratings, too! *Super quests! Rare types of quests which give you amazing rewards! *Keyboard controls support! *New login reward chest! *Death animations! *New editor controls! *Mythical Shop! Get extremely rare Icons for diamonds or demon keys! *GDTV! Watch replays by other players and make your own replays! *New triggers including camera controls, and Flash (like the pulse trigger but it changes to another color at the end) *New texture packs! *Improved the Random trigger! *MAJOR BUG FIXES! *New Currency! Demon Coins! *New Replay System! *More Effects for platformer mode *More chests in the Treasure Room that costs 10 keys to open *Official creator contests! *Improvements to Platformer Mode! *Mini games! Play them to earn rewards! *Secondary background colors! *Yes, MORE new triggers! Background trigger, contact trigger, mode trigger, flash trigger, crack trigger, No Fire dash trigger *Leaderboard now refreshes twice a month! *Transfer data between mobile, PC/Mac and Switch accounts! *Brand new monsters! *IMMERSIVE LEVEL CREATOR! Change the color of the icon, change the progress bar color, create trippy effects on screen, and SO MUCH MORE! *Secrets, secrets, secrets, secrets... Just too many secrets being “cooked up” in the kitchen! *Chat Box in User Levels, Multiplayer Levels and Official Levels! *Top 100 without HACKERS! *Add PNGs to levels and comments! *Added country of origin of each player with an account! (You will have to select your country even if you made an account before 2.3) *High Detail for no lag quality! *Notifications, both in-game and out of the app! *We partnered with Discord Inc. to bring you live chat outside of levels AND the game itself! Check out Geometry Dash Online, coming soon! *Multi-activate in jump pads, triggers with touch triggered enabled and portals *Key Binding Improvements! *Custom key bindings! *Help Icon! *All objects info and animation reprezentation! *Increased scaling size to 3.00! *Solid and non-solid option in block settings *Opacity slider in objects edit menu! *Fonts on item counter *Blank Ground *A weekly demon chest that's the same as the demon chests in the Treasure Room *Scaling options! Scale on one axis at a time, scale dimensions, and more! *The ability to scale multiple objects at once without scaling the selection as a whole *The ability to rotate solid objects *The ability to customize attempt count text *Slot Machine! *Glow color *Rainbow color! Don’t copy Tosh, though, OK? *New textures and texture button on menu page *Level play notifications *Demon star values *Sidegames in the full version *Profile demons *Profile page additions: follower count, use the players icons, view players favourite levels *Saved icon configurations *You can buy a lot of new icons in Shops! *You can make icons in Icon Editor! *Want to suggest a new feature? Send it to RobTop! *Round blocks and surfaces! *Add a reset button! *Remove the orb timing mechanic *Expanded how to play by 3 pages!, *Added a Tutorial! *Your custom levels appear as one of the default levels in the play button! Click the "Custom" button next to the "RobTop" button. you can even rate the difficulties and put them into your own gauntlets! *A higher level rating than 'Legendary' which gives 5 creator points, termed 'Unique' *New level feedbacks: Love, Ok and Hate *Rotate anything static with a new ”Disable Static State” option! *Support for Nintendo Switch! Jump and dash your way through tons of obstacles in 2 brand-new ways! Play online with other dashers with a Nintendo Switch Online subscription! *Support for Nintendo Labo! Create a Toy-Con cube with cardboard and move it up to jump! *Support for Xbox, PlayStation and Stadia! *Support for Mixer! *Geometry Dash is now an NVIDIA game! Get Geometry Dash on Steam for FREE when you order an NVIDIA GTX GeForce 1070 to 1660 , and Geometry Dash: Definitive Edition for free when you order an RTX 2060 Super to 2080ti! *And SO! MUCH! MORE! Category:Updates